Mistakes - A Usagi and Mamoru Romance
by Bethany1
Summary: In the dark shadows of time, a small child's voice is heard crying. Chibi-Usa had returned to the time stream and begged the Guardian of Time to help her reunite her younger mother and father in the 20th century. But it takes a little more convincing - an
1. Chapter One

Hello Minna-chan!!   
This takes place after Usagi and Mamoru break up, but before the senshi  
meet Pluto. It's in first person, Pluto. Well, this chapter is anyhow.  
I hope everyone likes!! This is a change from what I usually write, it's  
more dramatic (I hope) but don't worry, any of you all that know me,   
knows that I love my romantic stories ^_^  
HUGE thanks to my editor, I'd be SO lost without you. *HUGS*  
Guess what?!! I don't own Sailor Moon! Can you believe it?! *sigh* But  
I can say that the peoples who made it and all that, are pure genius!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mistakes - A Usagi and Mamoru Romance  
By: Bethany ^_^  
Edited by: Meara - *HUGS* girl!  
Author's Email: Bethany212@aol.com  
(that's a hint, email me! ^_~)  
Rated: Umm.. PG sounds pretty good  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ Pluto's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
"Time has a way of healing things; fixing them, making it all   
work out, right?"  
  
I turn to look at my visitor. Yes, she is barely three feet  
tall, yet her presence is true and demanding. Her mother and father  
are evident in her small frame, yet she is so unsure of everything at  
the moment.   
  
She has reason to be.   
  
I want to break out of my normal, staid posture and scream at  
The King. Stupid - he is stupid in what he done. And although I see  
*why*, he still doesn't know exactly how much he had messed up the  
timeline. And of course, as always, it's up to me to make sure he  
even marries Serenity.   
  
His reasons, as told by the King himself, are understandable.  
I know he can't live without her. Its evident in everything he  
does and says. Without his Queen, Endymion is nothing. He sent the   
dreams to his younger self to help him survive the agony of his future   
separation from Serenity. With the past break-up, it's easier for him now   
that she is asleep in the crystal. He won't go crazy from not having her   
due to his strength from the past events.   
  
"Puu?"  
  
But why hadn't he thought of everyone else involved? Now, for   
instance, his daughter stands in front of me, tears flowing freely down   
her youthful face. Tears that shouldn't be there; tears of anger and   
worry that a five-year-old should never have to live through. And   
then there is Serenity. Her past self is in deep pain at this very   
moment. Because of the King's selfish, yet *understandable* actions.   
  
"Hai, Small Lady?"  
  
A tiny frame, pink hair in coned shaped odongos and a children's   
sailor outfit, comes and hugs my leg.  
  
"Please, Puu, my *existence* is at stake here! Are you sure  
he will take her back? I know my Daddy loves Mommy, but he's being  
so mean to her. And it's so hard not to tell her who I am, so she   
will feel better."  
  
I more than understand Small Lady's turmoil. She first came to  
me when she was no more than two years of age. Barely walking, she had   
out smarted the senshi and found the timegate. I tried to keep my cold   
exterior with her. I shouldn't have allowed her into my heart. But there   
she crawled, and there she stayed. Serenity tried to reason with me,   
telling me that she would make sure that Small Lady never came to the   
timegate again. But I refused, saying she was no trouble.   
  
Now the vast space around me is filled with toys, and for the longest   
time a child's laughter rang out through the immense space. Now that   
same precious child was crying, her sobs filling the once happy moments she   
spent here with me.  
  
"Small Lady, you know you can not tell her. I know it would make   
her feel better, but she mustn't know of her future."  
  
The Luna ball bobbed sadly as it's mistress cries out her anguish   
and worry that her parents may stay apart and she will never be born.  
  
"Please Puu, you have to help her. She cries so much! It hurts to   
see my Mommy cry like that - please Puu."  
  
How can I say no to this child? This child that I love like she was   
my very own? Her face rubbing small tears against my leg, her small red   
eyes pleading for me to stop her mother's pain. How can I refuse her?  
  
With a wave of my time staff, I let out a swallow breath. I'll  
do this, for her and for the younger Serenity.   
  
Where once we were in the space between times, now we stand in a   
bedroom. A small twin size bed, a younger Neo-Queen laying on it,   
crying from the depths of her soul for her lost love. Luna stifles a  
gasp as she sees me appear, Small Lady holding tightly to my hand.  
  
"Sailor Pluto," she whispers, causing Usagi to look up from her  
tear stained pillow. As soon as her eyes fall on me, she lets out a   
small whimper of surprise and moves to the furthest edge of the bed.  
  
I raise my hand slowly, a calming motion to show I mean her no   
harm. "Please, Princess, I am a friend."  
  
She eyes me slowly, measuring my presence, its then that her   
eyes fall on her future daughter.  
  
"Chibi-Usa! Where have you been?"  
  
Small Lady lets go of my hand and makes a beeline for her mother,   
falling into her open arms and hugging her tightly. Now I have time to   
ponder on what it is I'm doing. How can I help her without causing   
tears in the already unstable time current? How can I put her mind, and   
her daughter's mind, to ease without letting too much be known?  
  
"Who... who are you?" Usagi asks quietly, after looking Small Lady   
over and reassuring herself that the child is alright.  
  
I go down on one knee and bow to my Queen. "I am Sailor Pluto,  
Princess, the Keeper of the Timegate."  
  
Usagi waves off my gesture, as I knew she would. Never in her   
life could she stand for me to bow to her. 'We're friends, no need for   
such actions,' she would say and be done with the subject.   
  
"Please don't bow, I hate it," she complains and sits closer to   
the edge of the bed. "What brings you here, Sailor Pluto?"  
  
She is acting now. The Princess she once was and still is, rising   
in her soul. Her voice carrying authority while her heart bleeds from pain   
caused by her prince.  
  
"I am here at the request of the Small Lady," I explain.  
  
She looks oddly at me, then at Small Lady. "You know Chibi-Usa?"   
  
I silence her with a wave of my hand. "That is not  
important, Princess. What is important is why I am here."  
  
Her interest is peaked now. She places her feet firmly on the   
floor beneath her and wrings her hands in her lap. I have to hide my   
smile. Somethings, I see, never change.   
  
"Why are you here?" Luna looks up from her position on the foot   
of the bed, eyeing me carefully as I wait. I'm known for withholding my   
knowledge, something that the future Queen can't stand. And as I see now,   
her younger self finds it hard to deal with also. As I wait for at least   
thirty seconds before speaking, I notice a shadow move on the outside of   
Usagi's window.  
  
There, on the streets below, is a figure watching this room   
carefully. Slyly I make my way to the window and glance out it in  
enough time to see Endymion's younger self flee down the street. So  
even with the dreams, he couldn't stay completely away. And in this   
small action, another idea forms in my head. A way to make the past  
Endymion see how much he needs Usagi, and a way to make the future   
Endymion see how stupid he was for doing this dream to begin with.  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @-----  
  
The shadows part and I see a tall, muscular form make its way  
toward me.  
  
"I've been expecting you," I inform my visitor, nonchalantly   
brushing my hair out of my face.  
  
His face is red from anger. "What have you done?" he demands.  
  
"Nothing that didn't need to be done. That is, if you ever want   
to marry Serenity." The shock on his face is enough to make me want to   
smile. But I refrain, he is, after all, my King and it would only   
enrage him further.  
  
"What do you speak of?"  
  
I silently summon a time portal, one that enables us to see Tokyo  
in the time of the King and Queen's break-up. Usagi and Small Lady are   
walking in the park when they bump into a tall man. His brown hair falls   
slightly over his forehead, and his mouth is open, yet he can't speak.   
He simply gapes at the beauty before him.  
  
Endymion watches carefully as the young man asks Usagi if he  
could treat her to an ice cream, and both his daughter and future wife   
agree and follow the man.   
  
"What is this? Some joke? What is she doing with him?!"   
  
Jealous. His eyes are turning an evil green as he watches Usagi   
with another man, laughing and having a good time. His fists are   
clenched and the gritting of his teeth is wearing on my nerves.  
  
"Why Endymion, I thought you'd know. It is after all *your*   
past. You don't remember the boyfriend she had while you were   
determined to listen to those *too real* dreams? Honestly, my King,  
your memory must be failing you. Look, there you are, watching  
with the same amount of jealousy you are displaying now."   
  
His eyes bore into the portal. Mamoru peeks out from behind a   
tree and watches the scene. As she walks away, his fist hits the tree   
and a lone tear travels down his cheek.  
  
"I don't care to watch this," Neo-King Endymion exclaims, bowing   
his head in his hands. As much pain as he is in right now - in both   
times - I know this is for the best. For all of them.  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @-----   
  
"What happened?"  
  
Usagi is sitting comfortably on her bed, a book of paper in her  
lap that she is constantly drawing on, although her attention is   
directed at me.   
  
"What I expected," I reply and smooth out my skirt.   
  
She gives me an annoyed look, one that I've seen on her future  
counterpart many a time. Her eyebrow twitches ever so lightly, and   
her blue eyes flash up at me in a quick gesture.  
  
"I have a feeling you know more than your letting on," she   
informs me.   
  
"I ALWAYS know something more than I let on, Princess."   
  
Again that little irritation, and flash of blue. "My name  
is Usagi, please call me that."  
  
Even with a broken heart, she hides her pain well. Still I can   
sense it. Her suffering is evident even at this distance from her.   
Small Lady knows this also; she watches Usagi with a pained expression.   
I know it is hard for her to act like she doesn't care for her younger   
mother. But I insist on trying to keep the information from Usagi   
until I no longer can.  
  
"So what happened? Was he upset? Did he care?" she suddenly  
cries out in a loss of control. Her eyes are filled with unshed tears   
as she begs for reassurance.   
  
I start to break. Just as is her daughter, I am connected  
to the future queen. She is easily my best friend. Even now, I cannot   
deny her the comfort she needs. "Yes, Princess, he was upset. He   
cares... deeply."  
  
I see the relief, the sudden whoosh of air being let out of   
her lungs. She closes her eyes, hands relaxed, as she sighs with relief.   
Her face says it all. She is overjoyed to know that her one and only   
love cares for her. But when she opens her eyes, the sadness is still   
there. Damn it, Endymion! Do you have ANY idea what you're doing to her?   
  
"But I'm so lonely without him. Without his arms, his lips, his  
presence. It hurts like nothing I've ever felt in my life!"  
  
I feel it her pain, and another's. I lift my eyes to see the   
figure on the balcony, silently listening to her heartfelt words.  
  
I know what I must do.  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @-----  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?"   
  
It takes me off guard, for once. Truly, I wasn't expecting him   
to know I was here. The portal disappears behind me as I step into   
a small, but well kept apartment.   
  
The tall man sitting on the couch has his face buried in his  
hands, dark hair resting on his forehead. Even though he has yet to  
look up, he knows he is not alone. The warrior coming out in him, I  
suppose.  
  
"That is none of your concern," I reply evenly. This same man   
who is ripping apart Usagi's heart, is the same man 1,000 years   
from now that will be the cause for his own pain. And I have no   
mercy.  
  
His rage is intact when he stands. This will be useful for him  
one day when he is King. But now, I can easily see through it. The  
pain is all too real. And while I know it is not *this* Mamoru's   
fault this is happening, he is still allowing dreams to destroy his   
relationship with Usagi. Reality is what is important. Now to make him   
see that.  
  
"I demand to know who you are, or you can leave my apartment at  
once!"   
  
Quick to judge. He always has been and always will be. In   
this turn of events I make a hasty decision. One that will work better   
than me standing here and talking to the Prince.  
  
Backing into the portal once more, I answer him shortly and with   
as much control as I can muster. "You will know in due time, my   
Prince." And with those words said, I disappeared into a cloud of   
smoke.   
  
Now inside the corridor of eternity, I know what I must do.   
And while playing with the time line is not the best option, it is my   
only one as of this moment.  
  
Summoning the power to go into the future Crystal Tokyo, I   
walk into the restored castle, 200 years beyond the time of the Black  
Moon.  
  
Inside the castle, I quickly find who it is I'm looking for, and   
pull her into a corner. Stormy hazel eyes flash into mine.  
  
"Yes, Sailor Pluto. What can I do for you?" she questions.   
Her air is calm, as always. And I know this is the right person for the   
job at hand.  
  
"Princess, I need your assistance in something concerning the  
King and Queen."  
  
"Care to elaborate?" she sighs while filing a nail. She is so  
much like her mother, she scares me sometimes. Her father's looks and   
cool exterior, as well as her mother's charm and sweetness. Kunzite   
would be proud, if he were alive.  
  
"Have you time to play cupid, dear?"  
  
She perks at this. She is always up for a good matchmaker game.   
ALOT like her mother in that sense.  
  
"With the King and Queen? I don't know if you noticed, Pluto, but   
they have been married for well over one thousand years." She grins   
evilly at me, hoping I'll continue with the game.  
  
"Come now, Keiko-chan, your mother would want you to."  
  
With the mention of her mother, she agrees. Minako is proud of  
her daughter, but is in a deep depression from the sadness of losing  
Kunzite. I know without a doubt that Keiko would do anything to help  
her mother.   
  
"I'm game," she agrees, then turns and walks into the timegate.  
  
I follow shortly, evening my thoughts out. A small smile appears   
on her face, white-silver hair flashing as she turns and looks out the   
time portal that has been placed before her.  
  
"Ahh, I see," she mumbles to herself.  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @-----   
  
  
The mall is filled with parents, children, couples and friends.  
It's a shame actually. The fact is that this all too perfect Friday   
afternoon will be ruined shortly, and very drastically.   
  
The only thing that irks me about Keiko is the violent urges she   
inherited from Kunzite. But for now, it's too late to change that.  
  
A cloud of yellow fire appears, then dissipates as Keiko appears.   
I watch from my portal as the fate of the future world is left in the   
hands of Minako's only daughter.  
  
Selene help us all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, what did ya think??? Please email me!!!!  
Bethany212@aol.com  
Thanks minna!  
3 Bethany  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Yeah... Yeah... disclaimers... I don't own much of nothing, but what  
I do own is mine! Mine I tell you!! But I don't mind shareing! ^_~  
Unfortunatly... this doesn't include Sailor Moon ;)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mistakes - A Usagi and Mamoru Romance  
Chapter: 2  
By: Bethany ^_^  
Rated: umm.. PG? yeah, that sounds right  
Edited by: Meara *hugs*  
All comments, suggestions and Tiggers to go(pure, undaunted hint   
inserted here) Bethany212@aol.com  
All cows go to Serenity Raye ^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~*~ Keiko's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
It never occurred to me even once that I'd be doing this. Sure,   
I'm the offspring of the goddess of Love and Beauty, but this is different.   
For pity's sake, this is the future King and Queen we are talking about!   
What if I mess up? I could alter the entire future! I may not be born!   
  
Sitting across from me, in the shadows of the time and space, is a   
small child that I will always recognize. She has been my best friend  
for all my nineteen years, and even though this is the past child I see  
before me, her fears are the same.  
  
"It will work out," I assure her.  
  
She smiles up at me and nods her head. "I know Keiko-chan, I   
know. But that doesn't stop me from worrying."  
  
She is so smart for her age; sad really - she never had a *normal*  
childhood. Always attending political meetings with other planets,   
sitting up straight and always being kind. Reminds me of Rose in that  
old American movie from the nineties-'Titanic.' Surprised I even know of  
such an old movie? Well, my mother -with every right- is a romantic and   
she still watches the thing. Millennium old movies do nothing for me,   
however.   
  
Suddenly Sailor Pluto appears before me.   
  
"It is time," she informs and I leave in a flash of daisy petals  
and hearts.  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @-----  
  
My entrance into the Jyuban mall on that sunny Friday afternoon,  
is one I'm sure the King or Queen will never forget; no matter how long   
they live.  
  
With a quick change in thoughts I appear in the middle of the mall  
in a flash of yellow fire with daisies blowing around it. I believe I seen   
Lady Mercury among the crowd, I'm sure by now she has her computer out and  
is typing like a madwoman with a new, unsuspecting subject.   
  
"Greetings ladies and gentlemen," I say, demanding everyone's   
attention. If there is one thing my mother taught me, it was to   
*always* be the center of attention.  
  
I see Usagi and grab her from behind. She makes a startled gasp  
and tries to wiggle free. She knew something would happen, but had no  
idea what or when.  
  
"Let her go," the deep voice of our future king demands, his fist  
clenched in anger.  
  
"Hush mortal, I will not listen to you." It feels unimaginably   
odd to talk to my King that way. Geez am I gonna get it when I go   
home.  
  
He growls, a deep rumbling heard by many around him. "Let her go."   
He repeats as if his saying so will make me change my mind.  
  
"No," I reply simply. I rise into the air with Usagi and turn   
towards the group of girls gathered around my feet. Among them is my   
mother, as beautiful as I have ever remembered her being. She looks   
happy; I have not seen her happy for months - since my father died.   
But I also note that she looks ready to kill someone right about now -   
namely, me.  
  
I pull a sharp knife out of my pocket and bring it to Usagi's neck.  
Instantly there is more than one loud intake of breath.  
  
"Now, unless you want to end her pretty little life, you'll let me  
go in peace."  
  
No one moves, the only sound being my own racing heart and Mamoru's  
soft, menacing growls.  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @-----   
  
~*~ Pluto's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
The time portal closes before me, right on que. The fog moves to   
the side, allowing my visitor through. His face is one of stone and   
pain. The cape he wears flows behind him, the winds of time causing it   
to lift and move even though he stands still.  
  
"Yes Endymion, what is it I can do for you?" I inquire, idly   
cleaning a dirt speck off my time staff.  
  
Silence. He doesn't know what to say. He knows, I'm sure, what   
I've done, but he can't come right out and yell at me. I know more about   
the time currents than he, and he will not demand I stop the events I've   
laid out.  
  
"Why?" he finally chokes out.  
  
I know this is painful, I know how much he hurts now. But there   
is nothing I can do. What's done is done. And I will not stop what is   
happening now - it is needed.  
  
"Gomen nasai my King, but do you have any idea - any at all -   
how much you are, and have hurt the Queen?"  
  
He doesn't want to face reality. With reality comes bitter truth  
- truth of just how much he has put Serenity through in both their   
lifetimes. When he has to face that, he faces failure. He has, in a   
way, failed Serenity. He failed to protect her, failed to love without   
reason or cause. I pity him. But not so much that I will comfort him now,   
not when this is his doings.  
  
"How can I help?"  
  
Does my ears hear right?! Is he actually going to help right the   
wrongs he has committed? Thank Selene and Kami!   
  
"Stop this," I answer shortly. "Stop the dreams, stop feeling sorry  
for yourself and think about her."   
  
I hear it, the message he sends to his past self. It is a part of   
time when he releases it and therefore I can hear every word. Every   
sound that will help the past Mamoru save his one and only. A small smile  
plays on my lips, for once, he's listening.   
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @-----   
  
~*~ Keiko's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
I disappear out the door with the knife at Usagi's back. She is   
trembling with fear. "Please..." she sobs.  
  
Once we are out of hearing range, I pull her around to face me.   
"Your Highness, please don't be frightened."  
  
She gasps. "How am I not suppose to be? You just kidnapped me and  
have a knife to my back!"   
  
I laugh lightly before answering her. "Princess, allow me to   
introduce myself. I am Keiko, future daughter of one Minako and Kunzite."  
  
"Minako..." she says, her eyes lighting up. "You DO look like  
her!"  
  
My voice nothing but a whisper, I smile at her. "Thank you, to say  
I resemble my beautiful mother is an honor."  
  
"So what is happening? Why is this necessary?"  
  
Why is it? Why must Endymion have been so foolish to begin with? I   
agree wholeheartedly with Pluto's opinion of his actions'; they are stupid.  
Especially coming from such a normally smart and levelheaded man. But then I   
remember something. He is only levelheaded when dealing with something   
besides his soul mate. When it comes to her, he never could think straight.  
  
"I do only what I'm instructed, and I have been told to kidnap  
you. So let's go," I bring the knife back up to her throat. My newly   
assumed cold tone is confusing her. But I can't risk Mamoru hearing me   
talk to her with so much respect. And if she truly is scared, then it   
will be all for the better.   
  
"STOP!"  
  
Ahh, yes. Speaking of the devil...  
  
Mamoru comes closer to us and rolls his eyes. "Okay Keiko, you've  
played and had your fun. Let her go."  
  
"Excuse me Cape Boy?"  
  
Oh yeah, did I ever just piss him off big time.  
  
"Keiko, daughter of Love and Protection, move your ass away  
from her." Didn't I tell you he's mad?  
  
"No."  
  
He's shocked at my tone - lifeless, sad. If Pluto is right, and  
this mission will help my future mother, not even the King himself will   
stand in my way.  
  
"Move!" he growls.  
  
Suddenly another player joins our little fight. Usagi steps  
towards Mamoru. "What do you want?" Whoa there girl! What's up with  
you?!  
  
"Usako, please move away from her," he pleads. He  
actually thinks me capable of hurting my Queen! The nerve!  
  
"No," she replies softly. Hmm, ever felt like your caught in a  
rip tide and your going to sea, like it or not?  
  
"Usako, I love you. I'm so sorry about everything... these  
dreams..." The princess cuts him off with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Don't bother Mamoru-san."  
  
Umm... is it hot? Or is it me?   
  
"Usako, I love you! Please, give me another chance!"  
  
"No."  
  
What?!?!?!  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @-----  
  
~*~ Pluto's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
HUH?!  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" I ask myself, as well as my   
companion. Endymion stares in complete disbelief at the time portal   
in front of us.  
  
"What does she mean 'no'? Why?" he cries, as if her refusing   
him in the past is taking her away from him in the here and now.  
  
Everything went as it was suppose to... everything happened...   
but what is this?! That princess has got some explaining to do!   
Wasn't it her that just last night was crying her eyes out for him?   
Begging to know if he loved her? And now... now she has managed to   
surprise me?! No one ever surprises me!  
  
Ummm, take that back. Not until a certain Moon Princess and   
her Prince came along that is.  
  
I look over and find that I'm alone. Even Chibi-Usa has left   
the time gate now. Through the portal, I see Keiko in the same shape   
I am in.  
  
Keiko pulls out a piece of paper and glasses. "Umm, Usagi-chan -  
this is the part that you smile, cry and hug him for all your worth,"  
she whispers, holding the paper like a script.   
  
"Usako...?" Mamoru asks, disbelief clouding his features, pain   
coursing through every part of him.  
  
"I said no," she answers him shortly. I'm going to ring her   
royal neck!  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @-----  
  
~*~ Usagi's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
I walk slowly over to where Mamo-chan is sitting, his head in his  
hands. It's a pitiful sight, my love sitting there like that. Like   
his world has just left him. Darkness, I can feel it taking over inside  
of him.  
  
"Why?" he chokes.  
  
My heart and mind are pulling me in different directions. My mind   
wants to throw myself in his arms and never let go again. But my heart   
reminds me of my pain, of my recent heartbreak; all because of him.  
  
"Think about it, Mamoru-san." He flinches. "Think about it for   
a moment... you have hurt me. Badly. I can't forget and forgive that  
easily."  
  
He looks up. I avoid his eyes. I can't allow him to see  
the tears in my own eyes, the hope that is still there. "Please Usako,  
please. Oh Kami, I love you so much."  
  
I'm starting to falter, I can feel it. I have to get out of here,   
get out of his presence. Another moment and I'll give in.  
  
Minako and Makoto show up out of nowhere. "Come on Usagi-chan,  
let's get out of here," I hear Minako say, pulling my elbow towards her.  
  
I nod and they lead me out of the park, Keiko on my heels.  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @-----   
  
~*~ King Endymion's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
Soft footfalls make noises on the red carpet under my feet as I  
descend to the room where my Queen sleeps. Her beauty never diminishes,  
no matter how long she stays in that hated crystal. "Usako..." I call.  
  
Nothing. As always, her eyes never move, she never comes back  
to me.   
  
At least she's here. At least I know that I have her, and that no  
matter what I may be going through in the past, she does love me. But it  
hurt so badly to see her walk away from my past self that way. So badly.  
I know I've hurt her. No one knows how badly it hurt *me* to hurt  
her. But I shouldn't be thinking of such things now. I shouldn't be  
so selfish. And I couldn't have been that way when I sent the dreams  
in the first place. Why had I done that?   
  
I know. Deep in my heart, I know the truth. No man should have to   
feel as I do at this moment. But, I deserve it after all I done to her.  
  
I can't live without her.   
  
This is not an under statement, it's no lie. I literally would DIE  
without her. And in order to live through this time, with her being locked  
in the crystal, I sent the dreams to my younger self. With the small amount   
of strength I gathered from that time away from her, I am able to live each  
day until this crystal breaks and my angel; my reason for life - is in my  
arms once more.   
  
You see, even then, back on that fateful day I broke up with her -   
I knew I couldn't live without her. That even though I had really only been   
officially dating her for about a week, I still needed her so very badly.   
So damned badly that it killed me when we were apart. My heart was nothing   
without her. My arms ached to reach around her, hold her close, kiss her   
hair, her cheeks, her lips; anything. Her tears, everyone burned into my   
heart and soul. So why repeat the past, you ask?  
  
Because without my past strength, I wouldn't live through this time.  
  
What good would it do for me to be happy in the past, when I knew  
without her in the future, I would die anyways?  
  
And that is why, dear readers, that I done what I done.  
  
Kami help me, but I love her too much to be apart from her. I love her  
so much that even now, her body reaches out to me. The crystal keeps her  
from my arms, but not from my heart. I know she'll come back. I know she  
will.  
  
"But what if she doesn't?" a voice from behind me asks, and I turn.  
  
Sailor Pluto, in all her glory, stands in the doorway, eyeing me  
strangely.  
  
"She will," I assure her. She's here now, so she has to come back.  
  
It amazes me that Pluto can hear my every thought, every thing that  
goes through my mind, can be read by the Senshi of time. Some nonsense about  
thoughts traveling through time, and she is one with time, that she  
can hear all. Bullshit is what I say.   
  
"Endymion, I do not approve of such language."  
  
Struck again. Oh well...  
  
"I love her. She loves me. She will return."  
  
She shakes her head solemnly, "Foolish thinking Endymion, foolish. Your  
sureness about every situation is what makes you a good king, but not a good  
husband."  
  
"And what does that mean?!" I ask.   
  
"Take it as you need to," and she disappears. Amazing how she can always  
do that.   
  
"I'm a good husband," I mumbled under my breath.   
  
"Of course you are... but she's right." What the hell?!  
  
"Usa...ko... Usako?!"  
  
My queen stands on wobbling legs and moves towards me. I take her in  
my arms and hug her so tight that I may break her fragile bones. Every   
inch of her that is near my lips is kissed over and over. Sweet... oh   
Usako...  
  
"I love you... Usako, I love you..."  
  
She smiles under me. "I know Love, I know... but did I know it in   
the past?"  
  
"You know about that?"  
  
She smiles her all-knowing smile. God how I love her... "Hai, Endy, you  
didn't really think that I didn't know what was going on, did you?"  
  
That's my beautiful angel, always knows what I'm doing.  
  
"But... why? Why did you leave me there that day? I can't remember."  
  
"Come," she beckons me to the door.  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @-----  
  
~*~ Keiko's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
I'm wondering where I lost control here. Let's see...  
I did the whole scare-Mamoru-into-thinking-he'll-lose-Usagi-and-tell-her-  
how-much-he-loves-her plan. And it worked; he said how much he loves her.   
But then... hmm, I'm lost at how Usagi could so straight faced say she   
doesn't forgive him.   
  
And now she's crying again?  
  
Oh brother.  
  
"Usagi, are you alright?" Rei asks in a soft, caring voice. She really   
is Usagi's best friend, even if they fight like cats and dogs.  
  
"Hai..." she sobs. Hmm, sounds all right to me.  
  
My mother is eyeing me with a strange glint in her eyes. I'm still   
trying to figure if she knows who I am. Of course, she has said nothing to   
me, or about me since we arrived at the temple.  
  
Ami watches the scene from afar, a weird look in her eyes. I wished   
I had Pluto's ability to hear thoughts at times like this. But haven't we   
all wished for things like that at least once in our lives? But for Pluto,   
I often think she wishes she *couldn't* hear thoughts.  
  
"And you're right, Keiko-chan."  
  
I proved my point.  
  
Everyone looks up at the new voice. Sailor Pluto, staff at her side,   
steps towards us. "May I ask what happened Princess?"  
  
Before Usagi can answer, however, we have ole' faithful coming in.   
"And just who are you?!" Makoto demands. Yep... you're right. She will   
never change.  
  
Always in control, Pluto turns to the Senshi of Jupiter. "I am Sailor   
Pluto, guardian of the time gate. And, yes, Sailor Jupiter - I know who you   
all are."  
  
Sometimes it *must* be fun to read minds though.  
  
"H..how?" she stutters. I do believe that is the first time I've   
seen Jupiter do that.  
  
Smiling slightly, and trying her damnedest to hide it, Pluto gives   
one of those I-know-more-than-you'll-ever-know looks. "I see, hear and   
know - almost - all." She'd have to say almost - I know for a fact that   
Usagi and Mamoru, in all life times, have managed to give her more than a   
few surprises.  
  
"Almost?" my mother questions.  
  
"No one knows *everything*," she replies.   
  
She's got that right. In fact, right now is a perfect example of how   
Setsuna doesn't know everything. She wouldn't be asking if she did.   
  
Usagi lifts her head up and stares at all of us. "I... can't. It's not   
right. Mamoru doesn't *want* to come back to me, Endymion is making him."  
  
If she knew how wrong she is. Kami, I've never seen the King break   
down like he did in that portal less than two hours ago. He loves her so   
much that he is a wreck without her.   
  
"Usagi-chan, you doubt his love?" Luna asks. Where'd she come from?   
  
Shaking her head no, then yes slightly - Usagi buries her head in her   
hands. "I don't know!" she cries. "He broke my heart! My spirit! How can   
I forget that?! That he was so easily persuaded to break-up with me? A dream,   
damn it! A dream! And he instantly leaves me?! How do I know he won't   
repeat the same actions again? I... I can't go through that again.... I   
can't." Her final words were a whisper as she broke down into uncontrollable   
sobs.   
  
Pluto's eyes darken. Boy is she pissed. I know she has been keeping  
a reasonable tone through out this whole situation. She has been very even   
tempered in every action she has taken. But now, well for Endymion's sake,   
I hope he's hiding in a really deep dungeon.  
  
A black portal appears at the wave of Pluto's time staff. And Chibi-Usa   
steps through. Her small red eyes survey the room before she throws herself   
next to Usagi on the bed and hugs her for all her small body is worth.   
"Don't cry Mommy, please don't."  
  
I cringe. Chibi-Usa knows she's not supposed to tell Usagi her future.   
But Pluto ignores the scene and steps through the portal - the only trace   
left of her presence being the cloud of smoke lingering in the air.  
  
"Please Mommy," Chibi-Usa cries, her own tears mixing with Usagi's.  
  
That's when everyone realizes what she said. Artemis (where'd he come   
from?!)moves his head to the left, an ear perked up. Luna is having a similar   
reaction.  
  
Usagi sits up slowly, her tears lessening as she looks down at the small   
child in her lap. "What did you call me?"  
  
Chibi-Usa gasps. Obviously she hadn't intended to call her that. But   
an upset child, seeing her mother cry, is not a particularly rational one.  
  
"Mommy," she answers quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Ta-Da! Let's hear it for Chapter 2!!!!  
Email!Email!Email!Email!! I need it!! Without it I shall....   
ummm..  
and then..  
get really upset! Yeah! ^_^  
You mean to tell me your still reading??!! I'm impressed!   
Either you all really like me (*blushes*) or your bored...  
HUGE thanks to Meara!! **HUGS** My editor who without, this would look  
like.... ahem, let's not go there, ne?  
All comments, suggestions and Tiggers come to me! Bethany212@aol.com  
luvs -n- hugz minna!  
3 Bethany  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

I don't own SM - didn't know that, didya? ;)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mistakes - A Usagi and Mamoru Romance  
Chapter: 3  
By: Bethany ^_^  
Edited by: Meara *hugs*  
Rated: Umm... I don't know, PG sound okay to you?  
All comments, suggestions and Tiggers go to   
Bethany212@aol.com (insert hint here)  
All cows go to Serenity Raye ^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @-----   
  
~*~ Pluto's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
How could he?! How?? The truest love in the history of time and   
he is making her doubt everything. To stand in that room, and feel her   
uncertainty, her loss of life because of him... it was more than I was   
willing to take. She needs Chibi-Usa right now. She needs her to   
comfort her - to let her know that everything does work out in the end.  
  
The already shaking timeline is growing worse. Rifts are appearing   
in more than one place. Selene, I hope that this small action will help   
me in keeping the future set straight.  
  
There are already too many holes in the currents of time for me   
to try and smooth them over. Two futures are taking place at once. It's   
scary actually, I've never in my life been scared of what would happen.   
And to know that one man was behind it all.   
  
Damn Endymion.  
  
Suddenly my curses are brought to an abrupt death as two figures   
emerge from the fog. It's hard to distinguish them from one another, as   
they are so tightly pulled together. Light silver hair takes shape and   
I don't believe I've ever seen a more beautiful sight in all my years.  
  
"Your Majesty," I acknowledge, going to one knee.  
  
"Pluto, honestly, you know better!" Neo-Queen Serenity says   
playfully.  
  
Getting up, I eye Endymion with a touch of annoyance in my own eyes   
before I extinguish it. "What brings you here? How is it that you broke   
out of the crystal?"  
  
She yawns and I feel like laughing joyously. What a wonderful   
sight for sore eyes. "I gathered enough strength in my sleep and decided   
to come back to the real world."  
  
Just like her, a late sleeper.   
  
Of course, this also un-nerves me to a point. Because I'm suppose to   
know everything. This is not how I remember her breaking free. But right   
now there are so many rifts in the timeline, that it's really no huge surprise.   
  
Serenity slowly walks towards a time portal and peers inside. Endymion   
stays right beside her, I'd swear he was cutting off her oxygen with that   
hold. If he got any closer we'd have to surgically remove him.  
  
Her eyes flash a darker blue, with silver aspects running through   
them. She shakes her head sadly and licks her lips. "I remember this."  
  
Endymion looks up and bites his lip.   
  
"She - you, believed that he didn't love you at all," I inform them.  
  
She nods and Endymion gasps. "Not love you...? Sere, Usako baby, you   
know how much I love you."  
  
Smiling sadly, she turns to her husband. "Yes, I know now. But as I   
said earlier, did I know then?"  
  
Endymion looks back in the portal and his eyes glass over at the pain   
and sadness evident in Usagi's eyes.  
  
Then, to my surprise, because quite frankly I was wondering if he   
would ever let her go again, he released his hold on Serenity. "Love,   
I have something of extreme importance to attend to."  
  
She smiles wanly. "Hai, I know."  
  
He exits the time gate and Serenity turns to me. "I hope that Mamoru   
doesn't make the same mistake when he becomes King. I really hope that the   
past mustn't repeat itself."  
  
"He's a man, Usagi," I said flippantly. "Enough said."  
  
She laughs merrily. "We're still sleepy. I really must rest."  
  
I peer at her curiously "We?"  
  
Again that angelic laughter. "Hai, Small Lady and I," she answers,   
rubbing her stomach.  
  
I'm startled. "What?"  
  
Then like rocks, it hits me. This is not the Serenity from the   
time of the Black Moon Family. She is from the past of Crystal Tokyo.   
The Serenity of the Black Moon Family is still in the crystal. "Your a   
sly one, Queen."  
  
She giggles, and re-enters the time current.  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @-----   
  
~*~ Mamoru's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
I feel so hollow. So empty, lifeless. My eyes burn with unshed tears   
that I absolutely refuse to give into - for now. More than likely, I will   
give in before the hour is up. The pain is so strong in my chest that I   
feel it will explode. "Why?!" I scream to the uncaring sky. "Why Usako?   
Did I hurt you that bad?" That was softer. "Please forgive me, Love."   
That was more like a whimper. "Please?" I didn't hear the words, but felt   
them none the less.  
  
Everything in this apartment reminds me of her. The kitchen, where   
she made that wonderful, though not pretty, chicken curry for Chibi-Usa.   
The living room, on that couch we spent hours in each other's arms,   
listening to our breathing. The balcony that she came to the night before   
I broke-up with her, just to see the full moon. The hallway... where I   
broke her heart.  
  
See? I told you I'd cry before the hour was out.  
  
My sweet Usako, how could I do this to you? Am I that heartless?  
  
Yes, I am heartless. I don't have ownership over my heart, Usako does.   
She holds it in her small, soft hands. In her beautiful blue eyes that used   
to sparkle with love for me. They still do. Accompanied by a strong pain that   
I put there. "Usako..."  
  
"Crying about it doesn't help," a deep, somehow familiar, voice says   
behind me.   
  
I turn on my heels, wiping vainly at my face to see who my unexpected,   
and unwanted visitor is THIS time. I gape in shock at seeing a man exactly   
like me, but older somehow, and in a lavender tuxedo instead of my usual   
black one. It's a change from the tall green-haired woman of before. "Who   
are you?" I demand.  
  
"Come now Mamoru, you're a smart man. I should know," he adds, a   
soft touch of amusement lining his booming voice.  
  
"You're me?"  
  
"Hai. The stupid you, the one that caused all of this pain you   
and our Usako are now in."  
  
I growled. "She's not yours."  
  
"Technically, yes and no. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here   
because she's not yours either."  
  
Ouch. That hurt.  
  
"I'm listening." What did you expect? For some reason I believe   
that this man - myself at some future point and time - can help me get   
Usako to forgive me and love me again.  
  
"She still loves you, you know," he said, sitting down on my   
couch. I continued to stand.  
  
"Could have fooled me."  
  
He brings out a wallet from the inside of his jacket and opens it -   
holding a small picture album for me to take.  
  
I open the first page and my eyes widen. It's me, and Usako -   
getting married. Kami, it's everything I dreamed it would be. She's   
beautiful.  
  
The second picture shows us in a city that resembles Tokyo, but   
different somehow. Everything looks made of glass, or crystal. She is   
smiling brightly, her small arms wrapped around my neck.   
  
The third is a picture I had visualized in my head many times.   
Her blue eyes sparkled lively as she shows the person taking the picture   
her round stomach. Pregnant. I start quivering.  
  
Somehow I find myself turning the small booklet to look at the   
next picture. Usako is in a beautiful long white gown, wing-like   
fabric coming from behind her. I stand beside her, looking exactly   
like the man on my couch and oh Kami... in front of us is a small   
child with pink odagos. On the bottom of the picture there is writing:   
Mommy, Daddy and Me.  
  
I throw the booklet back at him and turn to face the balcony.   
"Are you here to mock me?" I finally say.  
  
"No," he answers softly. "I'm here to show you what you will miss   
out on if you do not get your ass over to the temple and do everything   
in your power to show Usagi how much you love her - how much she means   
to you. She doubts it, you know. And the longer you stand here feeling   
sorry for yourself, the more she believes it."  
  
"Chibi-Usa..." I whisper.  
  
"Is yours and Usagi's daughter. Mine and Serenity's daughter."  
  
I need no more coaching. I light out of there like a bat out of   
hell. I didn't think to thank him, I imagine he knows.  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @-----  
  
~*~ Usagi's P.O.V. ~**  
  
My head spins. The name Mommy seems to come so innocently from   
her mouth, like it belongs to me and me alone. "Nani? What are you   
saying?"  
  
She looks down, almost ashamed. "I know I've been a bad girl,   
and you might not want me as your daughter... but I am," she whispers.  
  
Daughter? I have a daughter? With who? Where did she come from?  
  
As if she can hear my silent questions, she looks up hesitantly.   
"I'm from the future."  
  
"You... you are?"  
  
"Hai. Your my mommy from the past - my mommy in the future is   
asleep."  
  
I don't understand, but there is something a little more   
pressing that I must know before we venture into why her mommy -   
why I - can't take care of her in the future. "Who's your daddy?"   
Did I say that? My voice seems so dead and emotionless.   
  
"King Endymion," she says proudly. Then backtracks, "Mamoru."  
  
The breath I had no idea I was holding in releases its self   
from my lungs in a giant whoosh. A shaking hand reaches out and   
touches Chibi-Usa's soft hair. "Your mine... and Mamo-chan's...   
daughter?"  
  
A nod.   
  
I engulf her in a giant hug, squeezing her small body to me. After   
a moment of shock, she wraps her small, chubby arms around my neck. "I'm   
so sorry Mommy, I didn't mean to be a bad girl."  
  
"Shhh... it's okay baby," I assure her. Never did I think I would   
be so happy to be with her. My daughter. Mamoru's daughter. OUR daughter.  
  
The silence is interrupted by a door chime. Rei stands up and   
leaves the room quietly to go answer it.  
  
"Oh no you don't!!" her voice screams. "You aren't getting   
anywhere near her!"  
  
I look up in surprise, Chibi-Usa mimicking my act. "Nani?!"  
  
Makoto rushes out of the room, Keiko following shortly behind.  
  
I stare at the door like I expect it to step off it's hinges and   
start dancing the can-can. Everything is so silent, yet so loud. I   
smile briefly, I now understand what "deafening silence" means.  
  
"Please Rei-chan?"  
  
That voice, that beautiful, deep, smooth voice. Mamo-chan. My heart   
leaps for joy at the sound. I look down at Small Lady and see how   
hopeful she is. She needs her daddy. For whatever reason she is in   
the past, it must be horrible for me or Mamoru not to be taking care   
of her. And she needs me as much as I need her.   
  
"Chibi-Usa?"  
  
Huge red eyes look up at me, tears causing them to shine brightly.   
"Hai Mama?"  
  
I look at the girls in the room. They understand and leave, each   
bidding me a small smile and good luck. Minako giving me a thumbs-up   
sign. What more do I need than the approval of the goddess of Love and   
Beauty herself?  
  
"Chibi-Usa," I repeat. "Go get your daddy before Rei kills him."  
  
A brilliant smile dawns on her face and she climbs out of my lap,   
going out the door.  
  
~*~ Rei's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
Yep. Kill him. Sounds good, ne?   
  
I can't believe him! The gall! Standing here in front of me   
like he just lost his best friend, or true love, begging to see Usagi.   
Swearing he can make it right, that he loves her.  
  
His pleas fall on deaf ears. I love Usagi like she's my sister,   
(yes, I know your shaking your head no, but it's true) and I will not   
stand for her heart to be shattered like it is now, then have to face   
the man responsible on top of that.  
  
Nope, I won't.  
  
"Rei-chan! Rei-chan!" So this little spore is Usagi's daughter?   
How ironic.   
  
"Hai Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"Rei-chan," she repeats breathlessly. "Mama wants to see him."  
  
Nope, I won't allow it.  
  
I stand my ground, strong and true, like the Senshi of soul   
that I am.  
  
"Rei-chan?" Mamoru asks. He's testing his ground by taking a   
step forward. I growl softly.   
  
And he goes back two steps. Hehe, feel the power! He tries that   
again and we're going to have fried Earth Prince for dinner.   
  
Suddenly, and I mean out of nowhere, I'm grabbed from behind. A   
hand comes over my mouth and eyes and vagualy I hear Minako shooing   
Mamoru in the house. I'm going to kill her.   
  
Before my evil thoughts plan themselves out, I'm throw in a   
closet and the door shuts. Damn. The only closet in the house without   
paper walls.  
  
Minako is outside the door. "Mako-chan, you stay there so   
she doesn't get out."  
  
Kill. Murder. Scream? Ohhh... I can see stars I'm so damned mad!   
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @-----   
  
~*~ Luna's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
Everyone else left Usagi alone in Rei's bedroom, that is, except   
me. I took the outburst from Rei as a chance to hide under the bed so   
I can hear what is said.   
  
Now, I understand that this is wrong, but just in case things   
don't smooth over the way they should....  
  
Hell, what am I saying? I'm nosey, I admit it!  
  
Anyhow, now that that is clear. From where I'm laying, I can   
see Mamoru slide the door back softly and step in uncertainly. He's   
fidgeting badly. I've never seen him so nervous in all his life.   
  
Slowly I feel Usagi sit up on the bed and walk over to him.   
Standing about three feet in front of him, she starts studying her   
hands.  
  
The silence rains over the room for a good five minutes. Usagi   
looks at her hands and Mamoru stares at her with love and longing   
written all over his face. If she was to take one look up, she's see   
just how deep his love is for her.  
  
But, alas, she doesn't. She's chipping her pink polish off   
her nails.   
  
Finally someone breaks the silence.   
  
"Come on already, work this out!"  
  
That was NOT who I thought would be the first to talk.   
  
"Artemis! What are you doing in here!?!" Usagi yells, pulling   
the white furball out of the dresser he's hiding in.  
  
"I.. I... uh.. " A red stain comes unbidden to his cheeks. "I   
got my tail caught in the... umm, that - over..."  
  
Usagi shakes her head no. "Try again."  
  
The open window suddenly has a white streak sailing out it and   
I hear Artemis land on the ground. I hide my snicker. He's lucky   
cats always land on their feet!  
  
Now that the tension as been broken between the two, Mamoru   
eases out and takes Usagi's hands in his, looking at her to see if   
she will refuse him.  
  
When she doesn't move one way or the other, Mamoru bends his   
head down to look at her. "Usako, look at me," he commands softly.  
  
After the slowest possible pause, Usagi finally does as asked.   
Her eyes are shining with tears and her bottom lip is trembling almost   
harshly.  
  
"Oh baby... I-I don't know what to say to explain myself-"  
  
Usagi looks up. "Mamoru, I.." she is cut off from his finger   
pressing on her lips.   
  
"Don't, ne? Just.. just let me talk and you listen."  
  
Nodding, Usagi watches him lick his lips nervously and   
closes his eyes.  
  
"We were getting married. The most beautiful and wonderous   
thing in the world," I can see the wistfulness in his eyes as he   
recalls the dream. "You were so beautiful, so absolutely gorgeous.   
Kami-sama never created a more perfect creature. A white dress, the   
works. As the preacher finally said the last words to bind us together   
forever..." Swallowing hard, Mamoru closes his eyes again, trying to   
block a painful picture in his head. "I reached down to kiss you,   
and... and an explosion shook the ground. You were ripped from my   
arms, and pulled high above me. I tried to reach you, your cries for   
help reaching my ears, but I couldn't get to you!" A tear slips down   
his face that he allows to travel off his chin. His hands are holding   
Usagi's with a grip of a man that is about to lose everything.   
  
"You... you were gone... dead. A voice, a familiar voice told me   
to stay away from you or that dream would become real and I'd lose you   
forever." A sob rose in his throat and he swallowed hard. "I love you   
so much... much more than I could ever stand here and tell you. Much   
more than anything in the heavens. If I were to stand here and use   
every description known to man, I still couldn't express to you how   
much I love you, Usako. Words are too clumsy, too meaningless compared   
to the feelings that run thru my viens; for you."  
  
Mamoru bows his head, not daring to hope that she would forgive   
him. "Usako... I'm dead without you. Nothing. I can't do it, I-I can't..."  
  
My eyes widen. I've never seen a man actually sob before.   
Never. And in seeing this action, my heart twists in my chest.   
Usagi, you have to forgive him. He loves you so very much!  
  
My ward's blue eyes fly up at the sound of choked sobs coming   
out of Mamoru's throat. Tears are falling faster than a waterfall   
down his face, and he makes no attempt to wipe them away. His chest   
is shaking with the force of his emotions.   
  
The room is silent except for the sound of Mamoru's tears.  
  
I look down. She's still standing there, unmoving. What is wrong   
with her?! Can't she SEE the love in his actions?  
  
A heart-filling squeal comes from the far end of the room and I   
look back up to see Usagi throw her arms around Mamoru and press her   
body to his. "Please don't cry Mamo-chan, please don't! I'm sorry! I   
didn't mean to make you cry!"  
  
As she sobs in his shoulder, I notice a strange look creep into   
Mamoru's eyes as he looks down.   
  
~*~ Mamoru's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
I can feel a pressure up against me, but my mind isn't comprehending  
what it is. I feel so empty all of the sudden, like my whole life is over.  
Crazy... I think I'm going crazy. Without her there is no me. I need her.  
  
Suddenly that instant pain in my heart stops all together. And honestly,  
I feel a relief. Dead? That's the first thing that comes to mind. Only two  
things could stop that tormenting pain in my chest - death, or her.  
  
Then something tickles my nose and my eyes travel downward. A head   
with golden hair is cascading to the floor, but that's all I see. No face,   
no blue eyes looking at me in scorn for what I have done to her heart.   
What's this? Wetness? Hands grabbing at the back of my neck, demanding I   
pay attention. A warm, shaking pressure is against my cold body and I'm   
not so cold anymore. Warmth. Usako's warmth. Can it be?!  
  
"U-U..Usa.. Usako?" My voice is shaking and I realize there are tears   
traveling down my face in waves. No use in wiping them now...   
  
Words, sweet wonderful music comes to my ears. "Mamo-chan! Please?!   
What's wrong??" she's all but yelling now, her eyes searching mine and her   
arms slightly shaking me. "Mamo-chan!!"  
  
Without thinking I duck my head down and bring my aching lips to   
meet hers in a kiss so sweet that I feel weak. I pull her body close to   
mine, I can't get her close enough. She is surprised at first, but then   
starts responding. Her thin arms wrap around my neck, pulling at the skin;   
her body presses up to mine with urgency. I feel it, that same need to be   
as close to her as possible. I push my tongue through her lips, bending   
her backwards so that she is solely  
dependant on me to hold us both up. Luckily the bed is behind us, cause my   
whole body is shaking and I can't hold us up.   
  
We fall onto the bed, me on top of her and still we kiss. I can never   
get enough of her, her smell, her taste, her hair in my hands. Oh Kami-sama,   
if this is heaven I never want to leave.  
  
~*~ Usagi's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
I am completely unaware of anything else in the world at this moment.   
All the love I have ever felt for this man in my life times is wrapped up   
in this embrace; in this moment. The feel of his arms around me brings   
nothing but pure bliss.   
  
Finally for need of air and time to stop the trembling in both our   
bodies, he pulls away from me. There is maybe an inch between our lips and   
his eyes open and look into mine. "Usako," he breathes. He doesn't move   
and I can feel his short, ragged breathes on my face and neck. Finally   
after what seems like a life time of just holding each other, we hear   
another voice.   
  
"Let go of me Makoto!" Rei bellows. Damn, she must have got out of the  
closet.  
  
"No!" Makoto and Minako shout. "Do NOT go in there!"  
  
I move my eyes from Mamoru's long enough to see Rei's struggling form  
outside the paper door. She is trying to get *through* the door, but isn't  
because of Makoto and Minako holding her back.   
  
Mamoru rises off the bed and hauls me up with him right as the door  
opens, so to speak. In all actuality, Rei broke through it. For someone who acts  
as if she dislikes me so much, she sure can get pissed easily.  
  
However, all of her actions are brought to an untimely death as she   
sees Mamoru's arms wrapped tightly around my body, mine returning the   
gesture to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
I smile. "It's okay Rei-chan."  
  
"Okay?" she whispers, looking at our joined hands. "You mean.. I   
can't kill him?" she asks just a little *too* wistfully.  
  
"No," I answer shortly.   
  
Crossing her arms, she glares at Mamoru. "Don't you dare try anything  
stupid like this again, or even your princess won't keep you my wrath.  
  
Never in my life did I image I'd see Rei this mad over something that   
had to do with me. I release my hold on Mamoru and hug Rei. "Thank you,   
Rei-chan. You really are my best friend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Think I'll end this chapter on that little happy note ^_^  
HUGE thanks to my wonderful editor Meara! **HUGS**  
HUGE thanks to everyone who has written me about my story! You guys  
are all so sweet to me!! **HUGS** Especially Gatos for keeping me on  
my toes! ^_~  
Email! Email! YAY!!! Email!!!!!  
Bethany212@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/9333  
Moon Bunny's Closet  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four and Epilogue

Hey minna! Here's the epilogue! I was going to stop with chapter 3, but  
I soooo love *really* happy endings ^_^  
**HUGS** and HUGE thanks to Meara, my wonderful editor!  
HUGE thanks to everyone who has emailed me! You all are soooo   
great!! **HUGS**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mistakes - A Usagi and Mamoru Romance  
Chapter: 4 - Epilogue  
Rated: geeeeeeeeee!  
Author: Bethany ^_^  
Edited by: Meara *hugs*  
All comments, suggestions, and Tiggers come my direction!  
Bethany212@aol.com ^_^  
All cows go to my ittsui-chan, Sere! ^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~*~ Usagi's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
The night air causes the ruffles of my bed to move. Then   
something occurs to me.   
  
My window shouldn't be open.   
  
Panicing slightly, I open my eyes and see a shadowed figure   
in my room, waiting patiently for me to wake up. "Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Love." His hand reaches out for mine and I unravel myself   
from our daughter's grasp to walk from the bed to him. "What are you   
doing here?" I whisper.  
  
He takes me in his arms, and I lay my head on his shoulder.   
Suddenly the sweet embrace is changed, and he is carrying me. "Where   
are we going?" I asked as he jumps from the window ledge. I trust him   
and hold on tighter. But it is strange, what he's doing.  
  
"You'll see," he informs, while leaping from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
I bury my face in his chest and let him take me where he will.  
  
Finally we stop and I open my eyes as he puts me down. From the   
top of Tokyo Towers, I can see the entire city and it is unbelievably  
beautiful. Arms come around my shoulders and I lean back. "It's   
beautiful - the moon," I note, looking up at my home.  
  
"But not nearly as beautiful as it's Princess," he tells me,   
his voice sincere.  
  
I blush and look up at him. "What are we doing here?"  
  
Suddenly his arms drop from my shoulders and I can feel his   
nervousness. "What?"   
  
"Usako... I'm not sure how to say this."  
  
Oh no.... please, not again. My hands start shaking and tears   
form in my eyes. "Mamo-chan, please-" I'm cut off as he abrptly moves   
forward and kisses me.   
  
"I love you, stop worrying."  
  
Feeling better, I look back up at him. "Then what are we doing?"  
  
"Usako," he pauses, putting his hand in a pocket that I didn't   
know was in his tuxedo. "I don't know what to say, or how to say this, or  
if your even ready..."  
  
My eyes widen when he opens a black velvet box, a crescent moon   
shaped diamond with a gold heart crossing over it laying softly within.  
  
"I love you, with everything in me.... marry me?" He drops to   
his knees in front of me. "Please? I swear if you say yes, I'll burst with   
happiness."  
  
Tears cloud my vision and my hand rests on my mouth, trying to   
hold in my sobs. As I silently watch him, he gets more nervous. I see   
the worry and fear in his eyes. Finally I trust my voice enough to speak.   
"Yes," I whisper, then louder, "Yes! A thousand times YES!!!"  
  
  
~*~ Pluto's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
A long time ago, a couple of millenniums ago I suppose, a regal woman   
came to me and confided something of great importance to her.   
  
Now I look at the place where the Prince of Earth and Princess of  
the Moon are holding each other and kissing like they are the only ones on Earth,  
and remember Queen Serenity's words. "They love each other. And they always   
will. No matter what happens to them, love always prevails."  
  
For their sake, I'm happy it does.  
  
--the next day--  
  
My time staff glitters knowingly and I tap Keiko on the shoulder.  
"It is time, child."  
  
She nodds and clears her throat. Each of the girls turn to look at   
the silver-haired beauty that came into their lives so unexpectedly.  
  
"I must be going," she informs, watching Minako with a child like   
wistfullness.  
  
Suddenly Keiko grabbs Minako and hugs her.  
  
~*~ Keiko's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
I can't help but feel sad about going home, where my mother will be   
so sad. I hope I can help. I hope Pluto doesn't kill me for this.  
  
While hugging my mother, I whisper in her ear. "I love you Mama, please   
remember this; don't let him go to the planet Treh."  
  
She looks at me oddly, but nodds her head and I dissappear into the   
time portal with Pluto.  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @-----  
  
The time gate closes behind me and I look around at the city. Crystal   
Tokyo, what a beautiful place. My home.   
  
The beautiful city twinkles back at me in responce. The scent of   
freshly baked foods hit my nose as I walk slowly through the city. Everyone  
stops to wave, and I wave back. Everyone is so nice and so happy. Everyone   
that is, except my mother. I silently hope she is doing better - for her   
own sake. I'm afraid she will die of sorrow soon, if something does not   
change her outlook at a life without my father by her side.  
  
I walk slowly though the halls to my mother's suite and knock on the   
door. "Come in!" rings a voice alot happier than I remember my   
mother being the last time I seen her.  
  
I push on the door and glance inside. Tears fill my eyes and a sob comes   
to my throat as memories start scrabbling in my head. A man strides   
forward and hugs me. "Welcome back sweetheart!"  
  
"D-- dad.. daddy?"  
  
"Yes princess, who else?"  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @-----   
  
~*~ Pluto's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
I smile as I close the time portal. She did what was needed to be done.  
And now her mother is again the happy Minako we all know and love, and Kunzite   
never died. Her memories of him being dead will leave her in time,  
and all she will remember is helping the younger queen in the past.  
  
My work, for now, is done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
End!  
Sooooo.. how did everyone like it? Or did you hate it? *shivers*  
Email me PLEASE!!! **HUGS** to everyone who has emailed me, you really  
help me get through writer's block and keep me going to get this chapters  
out as fast as I can ^_^  
Btw, the whole Sailor Moon thing.. IT'S MINE! MINE I TELL YA! MINE!  
MINEEEEE! *gags* *coughs* *dies*  
It's better than being sued, ne? ^^;  
  
luvs -n- hugz minna!  
3 Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
  
  
  



End file.
